Desire
This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum: First Winter and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished Book 3) * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 (Hair) * Blonde Chignon * Untamed Curls * Sophisticated Spirals * Upswept Brunette Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's away! * Not quite right. Let's try something else. (Go to Choice 2) Choice 5 (If you imported) * Yes, I'd like to rename Countess Clara of Edgewater. (Go to Choice 8) * No, I shall keep my current name. (Skip Choices 6-7) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your first name? Default is "Clara". Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is Clara's maiden name? Default is "Mills". Choice 8 (If you imported) * Yes, I married you! (Skip Choice 9) * No, I picked someone else... (Go to Choice 9) Choice 9 * Mr. Sinclaire * Prince Hamid * Miss Parsons * Sir Luke Chapter One: Deck the Halls Choices Choice 1 * A whisper in the ear. (❤ +''LI'') * Jostles and shouting! (No effect) * A sweet kiss! (❤ +''LI'') Choice 2 * You must tell me what it is, I cannot wait! (No effect) * Oh, I... definitely also got you something! (No effect) * You're naught but a tease! (No effect) Choice 3 * Represent his/her personality. (No effect) * Hint at the future I want to build with him/her. (No effect) * Show how much I desire him/her. (No effect) Choice 4 * Let It Snow (�� 25) ( ) * A Maiden Fair (No effect) Choice 5 * Absolutely magical! ''(No effect) * Cold and wet. I'll surely slip and crack my head open! (No effect) '''Choice 6' * Proposal! (No effect) * Trip to the continent! (No effect) * Pair of stockings! (No effect) Choice 7 * Regard. (No effect) Choice 8 * Time spent together. (No effect) * A way to commemorate our first ever holiday as a couple. (No effect) * Something beautiful that's been made by hand. (No effect) " " and ❤ +LI if wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 9 The option order is random. * To be jolly! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * To make folly! (No effect) * To get a dolly! (No effect) While the first option is technically the correct one, the third one also works as everyone will join in and have fun. Only the second option is considered incorrect and gets a scolding by Miss Constance. Choice 10 * Join the snowball fight with LI and your friends! (�� 16) * Return to Edgewater alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Accept. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Sir Luke! (No effect) * Mr. Sinclaire! (No effect) * Miss Parsons! (No effect) * Miss Constance! (No effect) * Miss Cordelia! (No effect) * Prince Hamid! (No effect) * No one. (No effect) Your LI does not appear on the list. Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! * Take cover! (No effect) * Charge them! (No effect) * Help me! (No effect) If the timer runs out you stand motionless. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * You must kiss me while we've the chance! (❤ +''LI)'' * We must return to the fight! (No effect) * Have I ever mentioned you're my hero? (No effect) Third option only appears if you chose "Charge them!" or "Help me!" in Diamond Choice 3. Diamond Choice 5 * A biscuit. (No effect) * A giant snowball. (No effect) * This rope. (No effect) * Only myself. (No effect) " " Choice 11 * Miss Parsons and Sir Luke (No effect) * Mrs. Daly and the dowager countess (No effect) * Mr. Sinclaire and Percival (No effect) * Prince Hamid, Viscount Harry, and Mr. Marlcaster (No effect) * No one else (Skip to Choice 12) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. The last option only appears if you've talked to at least one of them. Choice 12 * It is a sign that our marriage will be a prosperous one. (❤ +''LI'') * Any weather would suit me, as long as I spend Christmas with you. (❤ +''LI'') Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What do you write on the ornament? Default is "Soulmates". Choice 14 * Admire. (No effect) Choice 15 * Cut a Yule log with Sir Luke. (�� 18) * Make wassail with Mr. Sinclaire and Percival. (�� 18) * Remain in the foyer. ( ) You can do both of them if you have enough diamonds. Diamond Choice 6 (Sir Luke) * Regard. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Sir Luke) * Wish I could have spent a Christmas with my father. (No effect) * Feel as though my father is still with us. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Sir Luke) * Miss Cordelia? (No effect) * Me? (❤ +Harper) * The horses? (No effect) * Your new estate? (No effect) The second option replaces the first if Sir Luke is your LI. Diamond Choice 9 (Sir Luke) * Traditional oak. (No effect) * Optimistic birch. (No effect) * Desirous willow. (❤ +Harper) You only get a romance point if he's your LI. Diamond Choice 10 (Sir Luke) * I can handle it. (No effect) * You had better do it. (No effect) * We should fell it together. (❤ +Harper) The third option only appears if Sir Luke is your LI. Diamond Choice 11 (Sir Luke) * Happy Christmas. (No effect) * We consider you family too. (No effect) * We could share this with our child next year. (❤ +Harper) * I deserve a Christmas Eve kiss. (❤ +Harper) The second option only appears if Sir Luke isn't your LI, while the third and fourth options only appear if he is. Diamond Choice 12 (Sir Luke) * Celebrate! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 13 (Mr. Sinclaire) * Pick up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 (Mr. Sinclaire) * Her spirit is all around us! (No effect) * You can do the same with Percival. (No effect) * You can do the same with Percival, and then our children. (No effect) The third option replaces the second if Mr. Sinclaire is your LI. Diamond Choice 15 (Mr. Sinclaire) * Now we have a new tradition! (No effect) * We'll simply double the wassail! (No effect) * You know to be more careful next time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 16 (Mr. Sinclaire) * You are helping... It's a secret mission! (No effect) * Do as you're told. (No effect) * I'' wish for some alone time with Mr. Sinclaire. ''The third option only appears if Mr. Sinclaire is your LI. Diamond Choice 17 (Mr. Sinclaire) * Admire. (No effect) Diamond Choice 18 (Mr. Sinclaire) * I would have it no other way. (No effect) * Perhaps we can have Mrs. Finley help you next year. (No effect) * Quick! I need a kiss before Percival returns! (No effect) The third option only appears if Mr. Sinclaire is your LI. " " Choice 16 * Christmas! (No effect) * Family! (No effect) * Me! (No effect) Chapter Two: All I Want for Christmas Choices Choice 1 * Must I remind you what occurred with your last uninvited guest? (No effect) * I'm glad you have your own guests for the holidays as well. (No effect) Choice 2 * It's simply an oversight on Viscount Harry's part. (No effect) * I'm certain you are able to seat yourself. (No effect) * I forgot you were here! (No effect) Choice 3 * Even Countess Henrietta deserves happiness on Christmas. (No effect) * Your embrace shall get me through the holidays. (❤️ +''LI'') * I can endure her if it makes my brothers happy. (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. The option order is random. * Skate! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Trip! (No effect) * Slip! (No effect) If the timer ends, your LI catches you. ❤ +LI. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Make a dash for it! (No effect) * Grab my hand! (No effect) If the timer ends, your LI saves Briar. Choice 6 * Am the heroine of Christmas! (No effect) * Demand Edgewater belong to my family! (No effect) * Am the most generous countess who ever lived! (No effect) Choice 7 * Build a snowman with Briar. (�� 17) * Return to Edgewater immediately. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * The same silly girls we've always been. (No effect) * Succeeding as high society ladies. (No effect) * Failures for not marrying you off to Mr. Giggles! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * An apple atop his head. (No effect) * An arrow through his head. (No effect) * A sprig of mistletoe on his hand. (No effect) * A twig halo on his head. (No effect) * A cigar in his mouth. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * To borrow this! (No effect) * To steal a kiss. (❤ +''LI'') * You to look over there! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is the snowman's name? Default is "Mr. Giggles". " " if you kept the default name? " " Choice 8 * The scepter Miss Holloway gifted you. (No effect) * A branch outside your window. (No effect) * A lovely brooch to complement her attire. (No effect) * A journal to write her memoirs in. (No effect) * A mirror to admire herself. (No effect) Countess Henrietta appreciates the brooch, journal, and mirror, but ultimately the gift you pick has no effect in the chapter. Choice 9 * Silver & Gold (�� 25) ( ) * Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 10 * Carve it yourself. (No effect) * Let your brothers help carve. (No effect) ❤ +LI. if wearing Silver & Gold. Choice 11 * Take. (No effect) Choice 12 * I accept your apology. (No effect) * I do not believe a single word from your mouth. Choice 13 * Give to Countess Henrietta. (No effect) * Send Mr. Woods away. ( ) Choice 14 * Your gossip does not achieve much. * I think you have the most interesting news to share. (No effect) * He's interested because it comes from you. (No effect) Choice 15 * You are my gift. (No effect) * Give it to me already! (No effect) Choice 16 * Open. (No effect) Choice 17 * I love you with all my heart. (❤ +LI.) * You made me cry! (❤ +''LI'') Choice 18 * Celebrate Christmas with LI late into the night. (�� 20) * Retire to bed immediately. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 * Let LI guide me to my room. (No effect) * Demand LI carry me to my room. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * King and queen. (No effect) * Servant and employer. (No effect) * Strangers newly courting. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What will you be called tonight? Default is "Evangeline". Diamond Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What will you call LI tonight? Default is "Frederick" if your LI is male or "Genevieve" if your LI is Annabelle. Diamond Choice 9 * I want all of you too. (No effect) * Let us simply kiss tonight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * To remain in your arms forever. (No effect) * To do that again. (No effect) * To have our own tiny Percivals. (No effect) * To see even more of the world together. (No effect) * To celebrate next Christmas with your family. (No effect) * To share our love with the world. (No effect) The third option appears if your LI is Sinclaire, the fourth option appears if your LI is Hamid, the fifth option appears if your LI is Luke, and the sixth option appears if your LI is Annabelle. " " Chapter Three: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Choices Choice 1 * Build another snowman! (No effect) * Build a snowman! (No effect) * Create lavish snow angels! The first option replaces the second if you've built a snowman with Briar in Chapter 2. Choice 2 * Hurry ahead with the twins. (No effect) * Challenge Briar to a race. * Finish what you started with LI. Choice 3 (Twins) * Giving you two piggyback rides! (No effect) * With you pulling me on this sled! Choice 3 (Briar) * Jump! * Slip! Choice 3 (LI) * Kiss me. (❤ +LI) * Tell me how much you love me. Choice 4 * Commandeer. (No effect) Choice 5 * Ram their sled from behind! * Distract them with a snowball! (No effect) Choice 6 * Mr. Sinclaire. (No effect) * Miss Parsons. * Sir Luke. (No effect) * Prince Hamid. Your LI won't appear here. Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Attack their pride with our wit! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Throw something in their path! If the timer ends, you stammer. (No effect) Choice 8 * Steal some time alone with LI. (�� 18) * Return to Edgewater at once. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 ''' *Have everyone together again. *Experience my first New Year's with you. (❤ +LI) *Enjoy a clean slate in the coming year. '''Diamond Choice 2 *Covering you in snow! *Wrestling you to the ground! *Admiring this fetching outfit of yours! (❤ +LI) Diamond Choice 3 ''' *Slip my hands into his clothes. *Run my hands along his hair. '''Diamond Choice 4 (Mr. Sinclaire) *Return to my lips. *''More. (❤ +Sinclaire) '''Diamond Choice 4 (Prince Hamid)' *Pin your wrists to this wall. *Tell you exactly ''where to touch me. (❤ +Hamid) '''Diamond Choice 5' *After all, I make everything so ''much interesting. *But I consider myself even luckier to have ''you. ''(❤ +LI) " " '''Choice 9' * You must have handled worse before. (No effect) * I am certain you'll do the right thing. (No effect) * There's no need to be rude. I only meant to help. Choice 10 * All I Want (�� 25) ( ) * Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 11 * But isn't Sir Luke so strong? (No effect) * I'd rather you recover quickly. * Because I demand a rematch. The first option only appears if Sir Luke isn't your LI? ❤ +LI if you're wearing All I Want. Choice 12 * Should leave Mrs. Finley be. (No effect) * Must have gotten me a sweet as well. (No effect) Choice 13 * Those hands are much more skilled off the keys. (❤ +Hamid) * It helps if you follow the sheet music. (No effect) * This song of yours is very... unique! (No effect) The first option only appears if Prince Hamid is your LI. Choice 14 * Perhaps we have played enough pranks this year. * There are so many witnesses! (No effect) Choice 15 * Play pranks on your guests with Miss Parsons. (�� 16) * Teach Prince Hamid to play Auld Lang Syne. (�� 16) * See to your guests. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 (Miss Parsons) *Regard. Diamond Choice 7 (Miss Parsons) *We shouldn't victimize her! *What a sweet ''older sister you are. '''Diamond Choice 8 (Miss Parsons)' *Viscount Harry. *Prince Hamid. *Mr. Sinclaire *Countess Henrietta. *Miss Sutton. Diamond Choice 9 (Miss Parsons) *You never cease to make me laugh. *Maybe next year, you'll be the one under the mistletoe. *Only if we get to kiss. *Maybe next year, we can do so with a child. Option 3 & 4 replaces option 2 if Miss Parsons is your LI. " " Diamond Choice 10 (Prince Hamid) *Isn't always learning a bit... overwhelming? *You must tell me of a holiday tradition from your travels. *I hope you pass these traditions onto our children someday. (❤ +Hamid) The third option appears if Prince Hamid is your LI. Diamond Choice 11 (Prince Hamid) *Play. Diamond Choice 12 (Prince Hamid) *Play. Diamond Choice 13 (Prince Hamid) *Play. Diamond Choice 14 (Prince Hamid) *Join him. *Watch him play. Diamond Choice 15 (Prince Hamid) The option order is random. *'Should bold and quaint men see the tot...' *'Should old acquaintance be forgot...' ⬅️ Correct *'Should mold and maintenance need a lot...' " " Choice 16 * With children! * Full of more love than the last! * Free of treason! (No effect) Chapter Four: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum